Castle Blackwood
Castle Blackwood or "The Block" is a large castle/town located in the lands of House Blackwood where it controls the central route northward into the Riverlands, and is usually held by the heir of House Blackwood. Castle Blackwood was founded by the forces of House Blackwood following the First Mraegen-Blackwood War as a means of controlling the northern border with the forces of Mraegen of whom were constantly hostile towards the Blackwood northern farmlands, and at this early state of founding it was held by the forces of an uplifted hedge knight who took control of House Blackwooden. Castle Blackwood would be sacked by the forces of House Mraegen during the events of the Second-Mraegen War and the forces of House Blackwooden who had betrayed House Blackwood gained control of the castle forming their own state of sorts acting as a vassal of House Mraegen. During the Third-Mraegen-Blackwood War it was Castle Blackwood that was retaken by House Blackwood and House Blackwooden would be wiped out and House Blackwood would hold control of the castle for itself following the third war. Layout Castle Blackwood is built on an island situated just off the main pathway northward from the lands of House Blackwood going northward and due to the island being naturally raised it has amazing view of those travelling north and south allowing it to control the trade flows from its walls. History Early History Mraegen-Blackwood Wars First Mraegen-Blackwood War House Blackwood and House Mraegen would come to battle in the events of the First Mraegen-Blackwood War and during this conflict the forces of House Blackwood took control of much of the Kingdom of Mraegen and founded Castle Blackwood to control their northern border. Castle Blackwood was founded by the forces of House Blackwood following the First Mraegen-Blackwood War as a means of controlling the northern border with the forces of Mraegen of whom were constantly hostile towards the Blackwood northern farmlands, and at this early state of founding it was held by the forces of an uplifted hedge knight who took control of House Blackwooden. Second Mraegen-Blackwood War Having never forgiven the slight they had received during the events of the First Mraegen-Blackwood War the forces of the Kingdom of Mraegen would invade the Dutchy of Blackwood during the events of the Second Mraegen-Blackwood War and during this conflict the forces of Mraegen gained control of most of northern Blackwood following the betrayal of several northern vassals, and peace was only achieved after the lord of House Mraegen was captured during a battle. Castle Blackwood would be sacked by the forces of House Mraegen during the events of the Second-Mraegen War and the forces of House Blackwooden who had betrayed House Blackwood gained control of the castle forming their own state of sorts acting as a vassal of House Mraegen. Third Mraegen-Blackwood War Following the death of the imprisoned king of Mraegen the Kingdom of Mraegen would instigate the Third Mraegen-Blackwood War but led by a fool the forces of Mraegen would be defeated quite badly losing control of northern Blackwood, and eastern Mraegen which came under the influence of House Trentlin and all but shattering the power of the Kingdom of Mraegen. During the Third-Mraegen-Blackwood War it was Castle Blackwood that was retaken by House Blackwood and House Blackwooden would be wiped out and House Blackwood would hold control of the castle for itself following the third war. Demographics Government Category:House Blackwood Category:Castle Category:City in the Riverlands Category:City